Mirrors, Wormholes, and Dreams
by the-kaliens-are-invading
Summary: When Storm goes to Hawaii on vacation from Leadworth, she doesn't expect her bathroom mirror to b a wormhole, her childhood friend Amy to stop by for a visit with tales of the universe, and most importantly, she doesn't expect to be swept through a wormhole and thrown on a planet where dreams come true. This will have references, but it's not a crossover. May be dark in later chpts
1. Chapter 1

**_~Intro~_**

_If your mirror looks like a pool of water, then I have only one warning: Do. Not. Touch. It. It's a portal to another world. As the Doctor would say, a wormhole. It's a world where all dreams come true. Now, this may __sound__ lovely, but not all dreams are of sweets and flowers and rainbow-fairy-princesses. Or whatever other sweet, thick, syrupy dream ideal. This is a world where __ALL__ dreams come true. We getting the picture? Good. This is a nightmare world, literally. Now you may be thinking: How in the universe does she know all this? The answer, of course, is the fact that I fell through the wormhole. In other words: I've been there._

**A.N: 'Ello! This is a story that I've been wanting to type up for a couple of years. I started the story awhile back, and somehow it got neglected. But here it is! :D Feedback? (And yes, I know it's short. It's only the intro, and I'll have the first chapter up today.) Peace!**

**~Kitty**


	2. BTF: 1 9:16 PM

_BTF:1 9:16 P.M._

**A.N: Just a side note: BTF= Before The Fall. Just FYI. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. I only own Storm. Ooh, and the dream-world thingy which I haven't actually thought of a name for yet!  
On to the story!  
~Kitty**

"Well I'm done now. Wanna go watch a movie?" I said as my best friend and I walked out of the waves.

"Sure. Hope you have some good movies." she replies.

"Well, I have Sherlock. I know you love that show."

"OOOH yes. Let's go watch Sherlock."

We go inside my summer beach-house, drying off as we go.

"I'm going to change. Be right back."

"Okay. You look exhausted. Don't fall asleep in the bathroom." she joked lightly.

"I won't."

I walk into my room and grab a nice outfit before walking into the bathroom.

So now you know what I do on a daily basis: walk with my friend, Amy, down to the beach, swim for hours on end, go inside, dry off, change my clothes, watch a movie (usually re-runs of Sherlock), and fall asleep, sometimes during the movie. But today, everything seemed off. My moderate-sized beach house had a constant chill, and the Hawaii coast where I stayed at made me feel depressed. Usually, the crashing waves and the white-sand beaches cheered me up. But not that day. As walked into the bathroom, I felt a dark cloud come over the house, and I quickly got dressed. I glanced up into the mirror and shock overtook my body. My mirror had been... well... liquefied!

**A.N: As promised, here's the first chapter! I know it's short, but the next one's kinda long. Sorry for extreme shortness; it'll get better soon. :D Peace!  
~Kitty**


	3. BTF: 2 9:18 PM

**A.N: Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! **

I squealed, unable to comprehend what I was seeing. I reached out to the rippling glass, but as soon as I blinked, it was gone. Shaking my head, I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Storm, you okay? You look spooked." Amy asked as she studied my face worriedly. Her strong Sottish accent ripped me from my daze and the shock was gone.

"Yeah. Yep, fine." I replied a bit too quickly.

"You sure? You've gone pale. Like Sherlock pale." She grinned but frowned when she saw I was still slightly out of focus. I noticed this, of course, and instantly said in an attempt to change the subject,

"Yes, of course I'm fine. I'm always fine. Don't worry about me, Amy. Let's go watch Sherlock." I then put a fake and weary smile on my face as we walked into the living room to watch telly.

**Short, I know. But it's important to the storyline. And all the BTF chapters are short for a reason. I believe I'll upload another chapter soon. Maybe today. Lucky you. But anywho, thanks for reading!  
~Kitty  
**


	4. BTF: 3 Next Day, 12:34 PM

**Aaaaand Here's the next one! I've decided not to do the A.N: thing anymore. It's just unnecessary.  
Enjoy!**

The next day, Amy and I walked off to the cliffside to go down to the beach. The previous day's events had offset my usual, cheerful psyche.  
Amy seemed to instantly take note of this, saying

"Hey... I didn't fly all the way here just so you can clam up and be grumpy."

"Do I look grumpy? Hmm. I didn't notice. I'm not grumpy, Amy. I'm just tired and that unsettles me." I said, a thoughtful look replacing the apparently grumpy expression on my face.

"Well... Alright. Just tell me if something's up, yeah?" Amy said, obviously not believing my story.

"Yeah. So... How's the Rory?" I said, referring to her newly-wed husband to change the topic of conversation.  
As we made our way carefully down the cliffside, we chatted happily. I missed Amy. She and I were childhood buddies, but I hadn't been able to make it to her wedding and so recent events had separated us for some time. Well, I say some time like it's a few months, but truth be told, I hadn't seen or heard from Amy in nearly two years. Her wedding had been, unfortunately, scheduled on the very same day my parents had died.

~_The funeral, two years earlier~_

_Amy patted me consolingly on the back as we hugged and I sobbed. _

_"Thank you, Amy. And you, Rory. I can't believe you took the time to leave your wedding to come see me sobbing and clothed in black."_

_"What would you expect us to do? Your parents were like a second family to me." Amy replied._

_"Yeah. They were amazing parents. And they were best friends with my parents as well. Everybody loved them." Rory said, enveloping both Amy and I in his arms. We stood there for a minute, just hugging as I cried softly and silently. _

_"Still. Your wedding day, and you come to see me. I wish I could make it. I mean, dancing! And cake! But... Well... Yeah." I said._

_"Well... We wanted to come to tell you something. We're going travelling for a while. We're not sure when we'll be back, and we're not sure where we're going, but still. We're travelling." Rory informed me with a small smile on his face. _

_"Oh... Sounds like a nice honeymoon. Do me a favor, you two, and take as many pictures as you have space for. I don't like to be left in the dark, and I love adventures. Since I am obviously not invited to go with you on your honeymoon, however long it may be, I will have to settle for hearing the story from you. And be safe, okay? Oh dear, I sound like my mum..." I rambled slightly. _

_The couple saluted me playfully and grinned. _

_"Will do, ma'm." _

_~Present~_

__"Amy, you were very vague in telling me where you traveled. Where did you go for two years?"

"...You would never believe me if I told you." she replied cautiously but with that mischievous grin on her face that only Amy could have.

I thought about the bathroom mirror and said two words.

"Try me."

**Okay, that one was longer. :D Hope you liked it!  
I will continue working on this story slowly. All the BTF chapters are done, so I'll upload about one a day.  
Thanks for reading!  
~Kitty**


End file.
